Arabian Dream
by csinycastle85
Summary: Story inspired by a piece a furniture! Read you'll understand!


Title: Arabian Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Pure fluff Dream part of the sequence inspired particular furniture I own. Alex = Aleigha Amina Ahmed, Bobby = Crown Prince Hassan Amin-Emir Kaya

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

After a long week at work Alex Eames was ready for the weekend.

There was one problem on her mind. After being partners and friends for eight years she and Bobby were in the early stages of their intimate relationship, though it showed in his eyes that he loved her he had not been able to say it out aloud…yet.

Alex was already in her favorite PJs and cozied up in bed ready for sleep.

Problem was her mind was going mile a minute she could not fall asleep...yet. So she picked up a book she had recently gotten as a gift from Bobby, _Arabian Nights_.

However, after just a few pages she was fast asleep.

Suddenly she heard a loud knock on the door and even louder voice call out.

"Aleigha Amina Ahmed get up now, today is a big day for you," called out Alma Hana Ahmed her older sister and legal guardian.

_Wait a minute I just went to sleep why all of a sudden do I need to get up? Where am I?_

Then Alex looked around and noticed her surroundings were different.

"Come get up right now you need to get ready."

"Okay, okay I am up," said Aleigha rubbing her eyes.

As her older sister combed and styled her long shiny black hair she said, "Aleigha please remember this could be the day that makes or breaks the rest of your life."

A few hours later Aleigha found herself waiting outside the sultan's palace with ten other maidens, hope to vie for the sultan's son the crown prince's affections.

The night went by in a blur and as Aleigha waited for the maiden in front of her finish her dance, she caught sight of the Crown Prince, Hassan Amin-Emir Kaya. He was surrounded by two servants fanning him, but he looked a bit disinterested.

_Wow he's so handsome. Uh-oh none of the maidens before me has been able to entice his royal highness. What if my dance doesn't interest him? Wait I won't know until I try._

When she heard her name being announced she took a deep breath, covered her mouth with a pink scarf and walked out where she is supposed to stand.

Meanwhile Crown Prince Hassan Amin-Emir Kaya was starting to get tired and wanting this to be over.

_This is not working, this is complete nonsense why can't father just leave it the way I want it to be?_

Right when he was thinking his last thought he saw the last maiden emerge and he was instantaneously entranced.

_Wow she is beautiful and there is something about her I really like...maybe this is going to work._

As soon as the music began and she began to dance Aleigha knew that this would make her life better or worse.

As she swayed her hips and flaunted her full figure during the heightened part of the dance she noticed that the prince was looking straight at her and they caught each other's gaze.

_Could it be that I may be the one? I will just have to wait and see._

As she finished dancing and was walking towards the holding their individual chambers she noticed that the prince was giving her a charming and irresistible smile. This made her heart beat faster.

The prince was about to take off after when his father, Sultan Ibrahim Antwan-Hamza Kaya appeared from out of nowhere putting him on edge.

"Now my son, you must go and find the one who has captured your heart and come to the throne room," said the Sultan who very knew who it was but decided to let his son pick.

"Yes father, I will."

The prince then went to the location of the individual holding chambers to seek the one who has enchanted him.

As he reached the place, the guards bowed once and then quickly stood back to their positions. The prince surveyed the doors one by one trying to remember the name of the maiden. When he saw the name "Aleigha Amina Ahmed" he instantly remembered hearing the name being called as he was waiting for the last performance.

_The one for me must be behind this door_ he thought as he gently knocked on the door; he was right. No sooner had he finished knocking the door opened and he saw the face of the beautiful maiden.

When Aleigha saw that she was face to face with the crown prince her breathe got caught in her throat.

_Could I be the one his royal highness picks?_

The crown prince stepped forward and place his hands her shoulders and brought her in for a quick kiss surprising her.

When they came apart he led her out of her waiting room to another part of the palace she didn't recognize, the entrance to the throne room.

"Wait right here," Prince Hassan whispered and Aleigha nodded.

He went in and saw that his father was sitting there waiting patiently.

The sultan then asks, ""My son, have you chosen a maiden you wish to marry and make crown princess?"

"I have father."

Prince Hassan then goes back to the door and after it opens he goes and offering his arm, walks back with Aleigha.

He then announces, "Father I have chosen Aleigha Amina Ahmed to be my wife and the crown princess."

When she heard what the his royal highness had said, she gasped; her life had changed forever.

"Excellent choice my son."

The sultan then summons his faithful servant to go and let the other maidens go and two get two servants for his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

He then turns toward his son and the one his son has chosen and says, "Now begins the journey to the rest of your lives."

With that the two were separated but not before the prince whispering, "My princess soon we'll be together forever."

As Aleigha was shown the way away and preparations she felt her surroundings change as she heard an unfamiliar sound.

Suddenly Alex bolted up, her breathing a bit raggedy as she heard the doorbell ring once more.

When she looked at her clock it read, 2:35am.

_Great I was in the middle of good dream and it's over just like that _Alex thought grumpily but then realized something else.

_Luckily it is the weekend and neither Bobby nor I have to go in the morning._

Once her breathing had to normal, she got out of her bed, put on something warm and then walked to the door to see who was at the door at this time of night.

When she looked through the peephole on the door she was surprised to see who was on the other side; it was none other than her gentle giant partner, Bobby Goren.

When she opened the door she said, "Hey Goren what brings you here this time of night?"

Bobby looked at Alex and thought _man somehow she always looks so cute no matter what time of day it is._

"Earth to Bobby Goren, earth to Bobby Goren are you still here?"

Alex's dainty voice snapped Bobby out of his reverie Bobby then instantaneously cradles the back of her head and pulls her in for a wet kiss, surprising Alex.

However, she quickly came out of her surprised state and intensified the kiss while pulling him into her apartment and shutting it.

When they had to come up for air, Alex looked into Bobby's eyes and saw what she was looking for the unspoken word that shone from his eyes that he loved her and always will.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Arabian Dreams". Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
